


Зельеварение

by innokentya



Series: Next to Me [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Gen, Hogwarts, Out of Character, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Взрывать котлы на уроках — неблагодарное дело. Хуже этого — только отбывать отработку в наказание за собственную оплошность. Ну, наверное...
Relationships: Cora Hale & Severus Snape
Series: Next to Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922071
Kudos: 1





	Зельеварение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> К тексту имеется авторский коллаж — https://picua.org/images/2018/09/08/e6ad7696fa195ca5f14405f920f76e1f.png
> 
> ВАЖНО! Текст написан от второго лица. Это единственная часть из цикла в таком стиле, но хотелось рассказать этот кусочек истории именно таким образом.

Вдох. Выдох. Расправить плечи, спину ровно. Поднять руку — не так сложно, давай, вперед, чего жмешься. Ну же, уверенно, без страха, постучать три раза.

Вместо стука получается пародия на мышиное скрежетание под половицей.

Дверь такая тяжелая, словно охраняет вход не в кабинет, а в какой-нибудь правительственный бункер. Хотя, откуда тебе об этом бы знать?

— Можно войти?

Взгляд темных глаз цепок и требователен, как и был всегда. Хочется съежиться в комочек или совершенно случайно принять анимагическую форму — желательно какого-нибудь микроскопического насекомого, чтобы не чувствовать кожей этого внимательного разглядывания.

— Мисс Хейл, — голос под стать взгляду: холодный и почти ядовит, — я возлагал большие надежды на то, что шесть лет обучения могут оставить в голове даже самого непроходимого тупицы банальные зачатки этикета. Вероятно, я ошибся.

Выходит из-за стола, скрещивает руки на груди и вздергивает подбородок. Как бы приказать коленям не трястись, а то — того гляди — примутся стучать друг о друга, да так, что ритм будет слышен во всей округе? А ну-ка, соберись, успокойся, все хорошо.

— Можно войти, профессор?

Пожалуй, так искусно закатывать глаза больше не умеет никто в твоем обществе, правда?

— Странно просить о таком, мисс Хейл, когда вы уже вошли. Закройте за собой дверь, ваша отработка ожидает вас на задней парте. И поторопитесь.

Послушно развернуться к двери на удивление легко. Но от внезапного оклика все равно сложно сдержать легкую дрожь, ага?

— И аккуратней там, не прищемите носы вашим дружкам, притащившимся за вами по пятам. Лучше бы им уйти в гостиную, пока я не отправил их к мистеру Филчу, у него всегда найдется вариант «подработки» для студентов.

Только не прыснуть бы со смеху, только бы не прыснуть со смеху, только бы… Это целое испытание, но ты выдерживаешь достойно.

Все, поручение выполнено, кабинет заперт, но нечего прохлаждаться. Котлы себя сами не помоют, а отработка не исчезнет по мановению волшебной палочки, хоть она у тебя и имеется. Профессор слишком щепетилен в этом отношении — никакой магии в очищении емкостей для варки зелья, и ты согласна, ведь нельзя предугадать, какое заклинание и с каким зельем рано или поздно срезонирует. Волшебство слишком тонкая материя, в кости с ней не поиграешь.

Выполняешь все, словно заведенная: снимаешь мантию, завязываешь из галстука бант, подкачиваешь рукава рубашки. Семейство котлов посматривают на тебя темными боками, будто насмехаются. Но тебе же не впервой, справишься. И начнешь, пожалуй, с того, что подставил тебя сегодня на уроке.

Самог **о** неудачного зелья уже нет — профессор расправляется с таким на раз-два. Но остатки смеси необходимо аккуратно соскрести, выбросить в отхожее ведро, ополоснуть котел сначала холодной, а затем и горячей, обжигающей кожу ладоней водой, насухо вытереть мягкой тряпицей, а после промыть и протереть еще раз. Все действия отточены до автоматизма, и нет, это не результат постоянных отработок — ты же попадаешь на них редко; ты просто слишком старательная ученица, впитывающая каждый момент столь удивительной науки, как зельеварение.

Ты расправляешься с третьим котлом, когда рядом словно из ниоткуда возникает фигура. Профессор копирует тебя, разве без галстучного банта и в привычном сюртуке, но рукава так же закатаны, а привычная мантия позабыта на преподавательском столе.

— Помощь требуется, мисс Хейл?

Твои губы помимо воли растягиваются в улыбке:

— Ваша, профессор, всегда.

Профессор чуть слышно хмыкает, но устраивается за соседней партой, отобрав себе парочку самых убийственно выпачканных, по твоему мнению, котелков. Кажется, у первогодок сегодня был не слишком удачный день. Ты бы спросила, но не уверена, станут ли тебе отвечать, а потому продолжаешь в тишине. Ждешь сигнала. Он не заставляет себя долго ждать.

— А не хотели бы вы потрудиться объяснить, мисс Хейл, что за беда у вас приключилась сегодня во время занятия? — его голос вкрадчив и практически не обвиняющий. Ключевое слово «практически», но ты пропускаешь все это мимо ушей.

— Волшебные бобы, сэр, — безропотно отвечаешь ты, пожимая плечами. — Срезонировали с серебром, на ноже были остатки паучьей крови.

— Мисс Хейл! — ух ты! Ты едва сдерживаешь восклицание, готовящееся сорваться с губ. У тебя получилось вывести профессора на высокие тона. Зато не злится, только сердится, да и то — совсем немного.

— Да, я знаю, профессор, — понурив голову, ты с особым усердием стискиваешь деревянную лопаточку, которой орудуешь в очередном котле. — Бобы не нужно было резать, как это обычно прописывается в рецепте, их следовало раздавить. Но я немного отвлеклась и по привычке последовала инструкции, изложенной в учебнике.

— Эти инструкции для идиотов, — профессор сдавленно шипит.

— Но вы не стремитесь рассказать об этом всему классу, — парируешь ты, чудесно зная, что не получишь и малейшей трепки за это откровенное издевательство.

— Не мне вам рассказывать, мисс, что все сборище в классе зельеварения — идиоты. Что толку размениваться по мелочам? — изрекает профессор, заканчивая с протиранием второго по счету котла.

— Все, — спокойно соглашаешься ты. — Кроме вас и меня.

Профессор снова фыркает, и ты не можешь не улыбаться в ответ на такое проявление эмоций, правда?

— Насчет вас, мисс Хейл, я бы засомневался. После сегодняшнего.

— Я ваше проклятие, сэр, — почти смеешься ты. — И вам с ним жить. — Замечая, что профессор, кажется, восстановил хорошее расположение духа, ты шумно втягиваешь носом воздух и быстро добавляешь: — Вы же могли от меня отказаться, когда Доктор привез меня к вам в Тупик Прядильщиков. Почему вы не сделали этого?

В кабинете воцаряется идеальная тишина, прерываемая только глухим скрежетанием дерева по металлу и шуршанием ткани. Профессор напрягся после твоего вопроса, и, наверное, самое время бы извиниться да закрыть тему, но ты почему-то занимаешь выжидательную позицию. Секунды растягиваются в часы, а минуты кажутся настоящей вечностью, да тебе известно, как справляться с такими уловками времени, у тебя был очень хороший наставник. Передавший тебя в руки человеку ничуть не хуже.

— Вы интересуетесь этим только спустя шесть лет, мисс? — издевка в голосе настолько фальшива, что ты даже не думаешь заострять на ней внимание. Если профессор начал говорить, значит, ты все же получишь свой ответ. Просто помолчи и прояви ангельское терпение ко всему, что можешь услышать в свой адрес. Тебе обязательно воздастся. И, пожалуй-таки, уже воздается. — У меня не было ни малейшего шанса отказать Доктору, мисс Хейл, в его небольшой просьбе. Я его должник. И останусь им до конца своих — с его помощью продленных — дней.

Ты ошарашена такими словами, и даже не знаешь, чем больше: что Доктор спас профессора от смерти, что профессор считает себя обязанным Доктору до скончания веков или же то, что опекунство над девочкой-сиротой, урожденным оборотнем, в которой после эмоциональной встряски от потери семьи проснулась родовая магия, профессор считает «небольшой просьбой». Слишком много информации за слишком маленький период, но… Разве ты не этого хотела?

Профессор внимательно наблюдает за тобой, и остается только надеяться, что ты хорошо усвоила его уроки — о преподавании которых он даже не подозревает, — скрывания настоящих эмоций. Хотя он всегда хорошо тебя читал. Пожалуй, лучше всех.

— Вам известна история новых дней, в том числе и Второй Магической Войны, мисс Хейл, — сухо проговаривает профессор. — Вы знаете, что я был ранен; об этом протрубили из каждого магического утюга. Но никому даже в голову не пришло, что после укуса Нагайны невозможно выжить без посторонней помощи. Хваленное Золотое Трио оказалось бессильным перед утекающей из старого профессора жизнью, и не нашло ничего лучше, нежели просто попрощаться. Но я, — профессор ненадолго запинается, — благодарен им даже за это. В любом случае, только благодаря им я смог восстановиться в должности профессора Хогвартса и получить оправдательный приговор Визенгамота. Но возвращению к жизни я обязан как раз таки юнцу с синей будкой… ТАРДИС, верно ведь?

Растерявшись, ты отодвигаешь от себя котел, в который только что налила воды, и, упершись о столешницу руками, вскидываешь на профессора вопросительный взгляд:

— В смысле, юнцу? Я пробыла с Доктором несколько недель, я прекрасно помню, как он выглядит.

Профессор не меняется в лице.

— У него много разных обличий, мисс Хейл, странно, что вы, со своей любовью к изучению всяческих интересных феноменов, не вписывающихся в рамки ни магического, ни маггловского миров, этого не знаете. Повелители Времени, как кошки по верованиям магглов, имеют несколько жизней. У нашего общего знакомца, по его словах, их еще предостаточно. Когда Повелитель Времени оказывается смертельно раненым, он… Он не уходит из жизни. Его личность сохраняется и регенерирует в новое тело. Ваш Доктор, мисс, — следующий после того, с которым изначально познакомился я. К слову, в этом образе ему куда лучше, по моему мнению. Он не настолько суетлив и раздражающий.

— Он бывает груб и невыносим, — выдыхаешь ты, возвращаясь к чистке котла.

— Мы все бываем, мисс Хейл, — отрезает профессор. — Такова человеческая природа.

Тебе больше нечего сказать. Ты все еще находишься под впечатлением от откровения профессора о его жизни, от информации полученной о Докторе, как-то раз вытащившем тебя из горящего дома и изменившем твою жизнь навсегда, но где-то там, в области сердечной мышцы, скребет что-то очень нехорошее. Это слова «небольшая просьба» используют твою душу заместо когтеточки. О тебе просто попросили и от тебя не смогли отказаться. Ты, возможно, все время была и не прекращаешь быть обузой, но тебе ни разу никогда об этом не сказали и…

— И никогда не скажу, мисс Хейл, — голос профессора гремит прямо в голове, разгоняя сотни дурацких мыслей по закоулках разума. — Вы никогда не были обузой и, если прекратите взрывать котлы на моих занятиях, никогда не превратитесь в нее. И то, даже в этом случае я подумаю, чтобы закрыть глаза на это… злосчастное недоразумение. Вы должны быть хорошо информированы о жизни оборотней в стае, а еще — знать, что такое якорь. И пусть я не оборотень, но полагаю… Полагаю, что, появившись в моей жизни не в самый лучший момент, вы, мисс, смогли стать этим самым пресловутым якорем для меня. Теперь, просыпаясь по утрам, я знаю, что меня ждет не только несколько занятий по зельеварению, составление учебных планов или школьные советы; уже шесть лет как в этом мире есть человек, которому я нужен просто так, а не в качестве профессора, наставника, поставщика секретов, тайного агента, убийцы…

От последнего слова ты попросту задыхаешься, широко распахнув глаза. Профессор стоит к тебе вполоборота, слегка наклонив голову, и ты не в состоянии разобрать его выражение лица, но сдерживать свои эмоции слишком сложно. Ты сейчас не хочешь думать о том, что снова провалила попытки защиты от легилименции или что уже наверняка пробил отбой, а ты все еще возишься с котлами на отработке… Ты просто наскоро промокаешь влажные руки тряпицей и… влетаешь в профессора со спины на всей скорости. Ты так делала, когда была куда младше, зачастую на летних каникулах и только совсем изредка — здесь, в Хогвартсе, но еще ни разу за последние два года. Ты просто прижимаешься покрепче, обвиваешь руками талию, прячешь лицо, покрытое слезными дорожками, в широкую спину, и дышишь. Громко, надрывно и в такт. В такт с тем, который сумел заменить тебе семью, даже толком не понимая сам, что должно означать это довольно нелепо звучащее слово.

Он не делает попыток вырваться. Смиренно стоит несколько мгновений, а потом накрывает твои ладони своими — изящными, аккуратными, всегда начисто вымытыми, чтобы — не дай, Мерлин! — не испортить любое из зелий. И тебе так невыносимо тепло и совсем чуточку больно от происходящего, что, наверное, имей ты хроноворот, то вернулась бы миллион раз в сегодняшнее утро, чтобы снова и снова взорвать тот чертов котел на уроке, дабы случился этот вечер. Этот разговор. Это объятие.

Говорят, человеку нужен человек. Правильно, по сути, говорят.

— Не знаю, насчет правильности этого утверждения, мисс Хейл, — голос профессора снова отзывается эхом в твоей голове, и, наверное, в любой другой момент, ты бы раздосадовано заскрипела зубами, что он снова проник за твое ограждение от вмешательств легилиментов. Но не сегодня. Сегодня ты слушаешь и улыбаешься. — Зато я точно уверен, что студенту Хогвартса, в особенности юной леди, всегда необходим здоровый сон. Ступайте к себе. Здесь осталось совсем немного, я закончу сам.

— Но…

— Никаких «но», — рубит профессор, делая небольшой шаг вперед, аккуратно выскальзывая из твоего захвата. Он оборачивается, смеряет тебя изучающим взглядом и — ты поклянешься в этом, правда поклянешься, — улыбается уголками губ. Ты не сдерживаешь улыбку в ответ, согласно киваешь и, подхватив мантию со стола, спешишь к выходу.

— Погоди, — профессор окликает тебя у самой двери. Повернув голову, ты замечаешь изящный пасс палочкой, и уже спустя мгновения возле тебя опускается серебристая лань. Ты сглатываешь подступивший к горлу комок, — тебе известна история этого патронуса, но молчи, Мерлина ради, даже в мыслях молчи, Кора! Профессор, кажется, деликатно делает вид, что не замечает твоей нервозности: — Она проводит тебя и обезопасит от возможных нападок Филча по поводу того, что ты ходишь после отбоя.

Ты хмыкаешь, отведя взгляд в сторону:

— Он ничего мне не сделает, я же староста.

Надейся, что это прозвучало не слишком самонадеянно, просто надейся.

— Староста, — соглашается профессор. — Староста, обожающая находить приключения и влипать в неприятности. Староста, которая просто непостижимым уму способом отчего-то учится на Слизерине, а не на Гриффиндоре, потому что…

Ты закусываешь щеку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух:

— Потому что Слизерину просто было бы скучно без меня, профессор. Но, пожалуй, я попрошу вас продолжить отчитывать меня послезавтра, а сейчас, с вашего разрешения, я пойду. Доброй ночи.

— Доброй, мисс Хейл, — кивает профессор, и ты покидаешь его кабинет.

Полупрозрачная лань плывет рядом, разгоняя тьму не только в коридорах Хогвартса, но и в твоей душе. В подземелье хоть и сыро, но в воздухе все равно отчетливо слышится запах жаркой июньской ночи. Мурлыкая себе под нос какую-то незатейливую мелодию, ты все никак не можешь согнать с лица довольную улыбку.

Послезавтра завершится твой предпоследний год учебы в Хогвартсе, и ты снова покинешь стены этой школы.

Покинешь, чтобы вернуться домой.

Домой, где ты перестанешь быть «мисс Хейл» и превратишься обратно в «Кору», а твой строгий и суровый профессор станет Северусом.

Ни ты, ни он никогда не признаетесь друг другу, что лучше бы тебе обращаться к нему «отец».

Серебрянная лань смотрит на тебя слишком понимающе.


End file.
